Complimentary Colours
by peachykay
Summary: We compliment each other, like colours in harmony.  Various one shots and drabbles, starring the obsessive compulsive leader and our favorite little alien.  [Chapter One: Storm. “It’s okay to be afraid, Star.” ]
1. Storm

_**Author's Note:**_ Um, hey. This is only the second piece of fan fiction I've actually written/finished, as well as my first submission on this site. So please, be sure to leave me a review and let me know how I did.

This little one shot will be the first in a series of (most likely) unrelated drabbles and musings, all featuring Robin and Starfire. The title was inspired by a song by PlayRadioPlay! called "Complement Eachother Like Colors". I think it's pretty fitting, since I believe Star and Robin aren't so much opposites, but rather their differing personalities complement each other, and quite nicely at that. :)

Oh, and I spelled the word "color" "colour" with a "u" not because I'm British or Aussie, I just like it spelled that way better. :P

Onto the story. And remember to lemme know what you think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _Teen Titans_. But man do I wish I did. D:

* * *

Lightning crackled across the sky.

Thunder boomed and rumbled and echoed for miles.

Rain fell from the clouds in a downpour and pounded mercilessly against the windows, heavy sheets of water hitting the glass.

After another long, tireless evening of researching crime reports and pouring over files, the ebony-haired teen drifted through the Tower's empty hallways. They were heavily bathed in shadow, only illuminated by the occasional bright flash of lightning exploding to life in the night sky.

As he passed one teammate in particular's room, he briefly glanced at the door in which her name was engraved in heavy, bold letters. Though he wasn't sure quite how late it was, he knew it was well past midnight; he was certain she'd be asleep by now.

Another crackle of lightning.

A soft, whimpering sound.

Robin instantly tensed, whirling around in search for the source of the noise. He strained his ears to hear it again, and when he did, it dawned on him that the sound was coming from within the door.

Pressing his ear against Starfire's door, he listened for any signs that she might be awake. Sure enough, he could just barely make out the rustling of someone inside the room.

Gently knocking on the door, he called her name softly.

"Robin?" came her hesitant, timid reply, so quiet he thought he might have imagined hearing it.

"Starfire?" he replied delicately. "It's me. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course! I am fine!" Her tone was shaky and nervous, the evident discomfort in her voice seemed almost palpable.

"You don't sound fine, Star."

"I thank you for your concern, but you need not worry at all, for I am—" ­

A streak of lightning ripped through the sky, causing even Robin to flinch.

"Star?"

He could hear her soft cry as the thunder roared; the storm seemed as if it was right on top of them.

The storm.

He felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he realized the cause of his best friend's distress. Starfire wasn't one to cry every time a thunder storm happened to come about, however on a particularly dark and frightful night such as this one, more often than not the Tamaranean could be found clutching at Robin's arm or shoulder or hiding behind his cape.

Guilt was beginning to overwhelm him as he thought of her huddled under her blankets all alone in her dark room, desperately clutching the covers closer in an effort to console herself every time the harsh lightning and thunder tore through the clouds above.

He frowned ruefully. He should have been with her, held her and hugged her and made her feel safe.

Sighing, Robin tapped in the override code on her door. "It's okay, Star. I'm coming in."

"Oh, no, please, that is not necessary— !" But the door had already swished open for him.

Starfire peered up at the boy standing in the entryway to her room, biting her lip anxiously. She sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, the lavender blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was gripping a furry, stuffed bunny, and Robin noticed with another pang of guilt she had been squeezing the stuffed animal in lieu of her best friend's comforting hugs.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," came his concerned voice.

She bowed her head and mumbled hello, that she was fine.

Robin stepped further into the room and offered her a soft smile. "Having trouble sleeping?"

She nodded mutely.

His gaze moved to her window, the rain continuing to pummel the glass. "It's only a storm, it'll pass soon. There's no need to be afraid, Star."

"But I am not afraid," came her tiny voice. "A Tamaranean warrior such as myself should not be frightened of something as simple and silly as a storm. That would be so very foolish of me." She didn't look at him as she spoke, but kept her eyes on her feet, and he could tell she was speaking more to herself than anyone else. Finally she raised her head to look at him.

Robin walked over to where she sat on her bed, her eyes never leaving him. Then he plopped down next to her, causing the mattress to bounce a bit and Silkie who was curled up at the foot of the bed to gurgle in mild annoyance.

The damnable lightning struck yet again, followed by the deep bellow of the rolling thunder.

Starfire bit her bottom lip to keep from reacting, but she tensed visibly and Robin could see the uneasiness flicker across her face as her emerald eyes darted away from his.

He reached over and gingerly grasped her hand, caressing her fingers with his thumb. "It's okay to be afraid, Starfire," he said softly, keeping his masked eyes on hers.

She shook her head. "But I am a warrior, a Titan. I know it is foolish of me to be frightened, but..." she murmured, closing her eyes. "I cannot help but be reminded of when I was a child, not long before I was given over to the Citadel..."

Robin was silent, his masked eyes staring into hers intently, willing her to continue.

Starfire inhaled deeply, shakily, and went on. "Tamaran was at war with the Gordanians. I remember hearing such frightening, terrible explosions in the distance as I lay in bed at night." He watched her bite her lower lip, her eyes swimming with memories, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "The explosions grew closer, louder and more terrifying over time. On the day they became so loud that I was certain they were right outside my window, I overheard the captain of the Tamaranean troops speaking to my father. The royal palace was under attack, and my father was informed of the Gordanians' 'proposition': either allow Tamaran to be destroyed, or surrender and sacrifice his daughter in exchange for peace..." she trailed off, letting the words die on her lips, not wishing to dwell on it any further.

Robin's eyes lingered on her face for a long time, studying her. Starfire looked up at him timidly through her bangs, imploring him for a response.

"C'mere," he whispered, and the purple blanket slipped from her shoulders and pooled around her hips as she was suddenly dragged into his strong, warm embrace. She sniffled, burying her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. "Shh," he soothed, "It's okay," he repeated softly in her ear.

He held onto her for quite some time; pulling her closer when the lightning lit up the dark room, his fingers gently caressing her back in small circling motions as the thunder rumbled.

"Y'know, when I was little," he said quietly after a while, "I remember this one time, there was this big thunder storm, even worse than this one. I was really scared and my mom came in my room. I told her I wasn't scared, but it was pretty obvious since I was shaking like a leaf."

Starfire pictured a little Robin- a small boy, tiny little body and big, blue eyes; Robin could feel her smiling against his chest.

"Mom stayed in bed with me, waiting until I fell asleep," he continued, absently rubbing her back. "It was hours before I finally went to sleep. I think I even cried. But she stayed up with me almost the entire night, holding me and telling me it would be alright, not to be afraid. Mom always had a knack for that... I was never scared when she was around. She made me feel safe. For that alone I miss her every day..." he said faintly, and Starfire lifted her head from his chest to stare at him, her eyes filled with empathy.

She reached up and stroked his hair, his face, his cheek. Robin brought his own hand to his face, using it to cover her warm, delicate one, and smiled softly at her, "But luckily, now I have you to hold onto whenever I get scared of a little thunder."

Starfire looked up at her leader incredulously. "You mean to say that _you_ are still frightened by the storm as well?"

He shrugged lightly. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, Star. Even if their reason for being scared seems silly or unreasonable. It's part of being human... or alien," he added, smirking lightly.

"I suppose you are right."

"Just promise you'll come get me whenever you feel scared like this. I'd much rather be dragged from my work than have you and me both locked up in rooms by ourselves. Besides, storms can be creepy when you're all alone in the dark."

"Oh, but I was not alone. I have Silkie with me, as well as Benny!" Starfire chirped, sounding like her normal cheerful self for the first time that night.

Robin arched an eyebrow, looking perplexed. "Benny?" Starfire nodded enthusiastically, gesturing at the fluffy, light-green coloured stuffed rabbit in her hands in response.

"...Benny the Bunny." Robin chuckled lightly, scooting closer to her and planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're adorable, you know that?" She gave him a smile in response, a light pink colour tinting her cheeks. "Where'd you get him anyway? I don't remember seeing it in your room before."

"Cyborg won him as a prize at one of the many booths of games, when we journeyed to the pier several days ago. He gave him to me and suggested that I name him, so I did."

"Well, 'Benny' bares a strange resemblance to Beast Boy if you ask me," he commented, cracking a smile.

Starfire's grin grew wider. "I was originally going to name him Garfield, but needless to say, Beast Boy did not find that very amusing." They both laughed a bit, before dipping into a comfortable silence.

"I can stay with you if you want," he murmured after a while.

She peered up at him. "You are certain you do not mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I'll just doze off in here for the night. That is, if it's not already too crowded with Silkie and Benny over there," he joked.

She nodded, a gracious smile on her lips. "I would like that."

After pulling off his boots, cape, and mask, Robin and Starfire snuggled into bed, curled up under the large, soft blanket. She lay her head against his chest, her arm draped over him as he hugged her close. She sighed contentedly, watching as the rain trickled down her window. It wasn't long before Robin began to nod off.

"Robin?" she murmured after some time.

"Mhmm?" he responded, half conscious.

"Thank you."

He smiled faintly, his eyes still closed. "D'n men'shunnit, Star," he mumbled.

She giggled quietly to herself, before giving a tired yawn.

Safely nestled in his tight embrace, Starfire cuddled into his side, letting her eyes finally drift to a close.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ A bit on the fluffy side, but eh, that's to be expected from me. And no, they did not do anything, you dirty minded people.

Oh, and in case you weren't able to decipher it, Robin mumbled "Don't mention it" at the end. xD

Thanks for reading. And now, do me a favor and click that shiny little review button...


	2. Holding On

**Author's Note: **I am _s__o s_orry for neglecting this story for so long. It wasn't really for lack of trying though. I have actually written quite a few things for it... however, most of them have just been sitting on my computer, uncompleted (due to being busy, laziness, and writer's block. Especially the laziness.) So here's an extremely short little drabble. It was done a while ago on a 15 minute drabble community on LiveJournal, so it's by no means spectacular in any way. I just really felt the need to update this story, so I decided to submit this. And now I'll shut up before the A/N is longer than the actual drabble.

* * *

Over the years, Starfire had gotten very good at waiting.

She cared for him deeply, and she was certain he felt the same. She knew in her heart it was true. All she needed as proof was that heart-melting smile of his, that boyish little half-grin he gave her that was for her and her alone. Or how he'd sit just a tad closer to her than necessary when the five of them piled on the couch for a movie night. Or the subtle way he'd brush his hand against hers as they enjoyed another evening of each other's company star-gazing on the roof.

But she also knew he was not ready. He was not ready to admit his own feelings to himself, to her. He was not ready to take that leap that would transform best friends into lovers. So she decided she would wait for him. However long he needed, as long as it would take, she would wait.

--

She's been waiting for him for years now.

Ever since that fateful day they met, she had been longing to tell him how she felt for him, and for he to express his feelings in return.

Though as the days progressed, the girl gradually began to realize that Robin's emotional instability was not the only thing that stood in the way. There was always their duties as superheroes, of course. It was their top priority. That was all well and fine by Starfire– protecting the people of Jump was of the utmost importance to her and her teammates. But as leader, Robin's loyal devotion to the team and to the city also prevented him from devoting himself to another, to his best friend and the girl he cared deeply for. Their potential relationship was put on hold even further.

And Starfire continued to wait.

After a while, though, her resolve began to weaken, and her hope began to dwindle– only a little, at first. However, during the times where Robin would distance himself from his friends, especially from her, and lock himself in his room for hours on end, she could feel an invisible wall being built between them. A wall which took a tremendous amount of effort to tear down, to recover and go back to how things were before. It was tiring for both parties involved, and constantly trying to reach out to him began to take its toll on the girl.

It wasn't much longer before Starfire– quite simply– began to give up. She thought, perhaps it was foolish of her to hope. Perhaps he _didn't_ feel for her the way she thought he did. Perhaps they _were_ destined to be nothing more than teammates.

But then Robin holds her hand as they walk out of the pizza place, or gives her another one of his intimate smiles, or they pull another all-nighter on the roof and spend the whole time just talking until sunrise and then sit close together to watch the colors exploding over the horizon.

And then, Starfire thinks, maybe she _will_ hold on for just a little while longer.

* * *

**AN: ** This takes place just a little before Tokyo, just an FYI. Poor Star, she waited FOREVER for that boy... -grumble-

Anyway, review, pretty please. :) I'm still very inexperienced at this, and any feedback would be SUPER appreciated.


End file.
